


This Time I Know (For Sure)

by Shrompheavennow



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Genderbend, Jaime Hutton, Johanna Deacon, Melina Mercury, Paula Prenter - Freeform, Regina Taylor - Freeform, a lot of fluff, bc im unoriginal, brianna may - Freeform, fem!queen, just some soft girlfriends, king AU, lots of cussing, so it's, talk of sex but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrompheavennow/pseuds/Shrompheavennow
Summary: How Jaime Hutton changed Melina Mercury's life for the better.King!au





	This Time I Know (For Sure)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey the King!au is the only thing I fucking care about.  
> I wanted something soft and domestic between Melina and Jaime. I've been reading Mercury and Me, and it's an absolutely gorgeous little book. That being said, this fic isn't accurate whatsoever.  
> Also Jim literally said himself that Fred was a chubby chaser sorry I don't make the rules darlings

Melina knew Jaime was different the second she set eyes on her.

Melina went home with a new girl every night. One night it would be the scrawny blonde, too shy to make the first move, sipping on a virgin at the corner of the bar. The next, it would be the stocky brunette who filled out her jeans just right, who'd buy Melina drinks without openers or small talk.  
She liked the girls who looked like they could beat her ass. Girls who could stomp her into the ground. Better yet, girls who could hold her for twenty minutes straight, and wouldn't try to look at her or kiss her. Girls who didn't see Melina Mercury, the charismatic rockstar with the world wrapped around her little finger. They'd see Melina. The girl who went home every night alone to her big, quiet house. Who ate a few crisps before bed instead of dinner and slept in her dirty jeans.  
She'd never admit this, though. What she wanted outside of the studio didn't matter.

The nights were fast and blurry and hot. She'd desperately whisper sweet things in her suitor's ear as they pinned her to her satin sheets without a second thought.  
At the end of every night, she'd wrap her spindly arms around her partner. They'd fall asleep in her embrace, but Melina would stay awake the whole night.  
She knew when she woke up, they'd be gone.

Melina had never seen Jaime. She knew nearly every customer at her regular clubs, but she had never seen Jaime before.  
She's a little taller than Melina, but her raven black hair matches her own. She's stocky, well-fed looking- filling out her white tank top and black jeans like a damn glove and Melina can't take her eyes off of her.  
Their first interaction was widely negative. Melina made an off-handed comment about the size of Jaime's arse and the Irish woman gave her a resounding "Fuck off."  
And for the first time in her life, Melina obeys and fucks right off.

It's two weeks later at the same bar that Jaime returns the favor, playfully slapping Melina's ass during a light-hearted, much warmer conversation than the first. Melina quickly realizes that this woman has no clue who she is.  
She's not Melina Mercury anymore. She's some bloke at a dyke bar with the same intention as everyone else there.  
And she loves it.  
And, by some sort of act of the gay gods, Jaime goes home with her.

"You weren't kidding about the size of this house." Jaime laughed, listening to her voice echo off the mansion walls.  
"You ought to see the bedroom."  
Jaime just chuckled. "It's not that late," She spins around the foyer once more to get a good look around. "Have you eaten? I could make supper."  
Melina is taken back. "Oh, nevermind that. I've got a tin of biscuits in my pantry if you'd like."  
"You're kidding, right?" The other girl whipped around. "No, let me make us something and we'll check out that bedroom, yeah? Where's your kitchen?"

Unfortunately for Jaime, Melina's kitchen was nearly empty. By the grace of god, she found a few cans of soup in the back of the cupboard that she was able to doctor up into some sort of delicious concoction.  
They spend their first night eating soup and coming up with terrible pickup lines and puns. They nearly spill their dinners laughing at each other.  
Nothing more than a few chaste kisses are exchanged that night. They fall asleep full of soup and tangled up in each other.  
For the first time in what seemed like centuries, Melina falls asleep.

 

After their first night together, they can't stand time apart.  
Their dates are full of good food and champagne sipping and weeding the garden. Simple, domestic things that Melina would never have dreamed of doing in a million years, yet she's thriving in her new lifestyle.  
Jaime is soft and gentle. Melina is so accustomed to having her teeth nearly knocked out by such violent makeout sessions with other suitors, she's almost taken back by how softly Jaime's lips meet her own.  
But Jaime takes her time. She'll run her calloused hands up Melina's skinny body, carefully pressing kisses onto her collarbones and cheeks and temples. She worships every inch of Melina, and Melina gladly returns the favor.  
Jaime takes good care of her, too. She remembers once when she had to write down her weight for an interview and she thought Regina was going to beat her over the head when she read the number. She had always been little.  
They had all been waif-like in the '70s. But as the other three girls had families and children, their bodies had settled into domestic life, with Melina left in the background, still living like some hopeless bachelor.  
Jaime was having none of that. She wanted to make sure that "People knew her girlfriend was more than well fed."  
She made fry ups and roasts and pastries. After exhausting rehearsals and performances, Melina would stuff herself with goodies, much to Jaime's delight.  
After a few months of being together, Melina muscled and filled out wonderfully. She had curves and breasts that she never thought she'd have. She's not completely drained from explosive performances anymore, she could keep up with her bandmates during bouts of drinking, her insane wardrobe fit in ways it never fit before. She felt like a woman.  
Jaime loved it too. She loved the curvature of her arse and the swell of her breasts and the slightest, softest little belly that had settled right below her navel. She felt human.  
Jaime especially loved how her face rounded out. Melina, once all hard angles, with sharp cheekbones and jawline, now had soft little cheeks filling in her gaunt face. And, while she was becoming more and more comfortable with her teeth, the new weight on her face did make them much less noticeable. There was a sense of comfortable confidence about her. One that didn't feel like it was trying to prove anything, it was just Melina.

Sure, her and Jaime had noticed the healthy change, but it wasn't until Melina's bandmates took note that it really meant anything.  
It had been a few months since they'd seen each other. Brianna, Regina, Johanna all had families and children and adult responsibilities to take care of, and they didn't have time between tours to see each other sometimes.  
"Lookin' good, Mel!" Regina had called out, throwing her strong arms around the singer. She took a step back to look at her friend, not trying to hide her enthusiasm.  
"Hey guys, come look at Melina's tits!"  
"What tits?" Johanna retorted from the mixing booth, looking through the big glass window "Shit, where'd did those come from?". Melina was bright red at this point but laughed at her bandmate's jabs.  
"You absolute cunt!"  
Regina was right though. Melina never really had any sort of a bust, not even compared to Brianna's lanky figure, which still boasted nice tits.  
But now, because of Jaime, her weight didn't shock her bandmates into a worry anymore.  
She especially had fun showing off at shows. There's was just a little more to tease the audience with.

She slept better. She ate better. She was happier. Jaime made her happy.  
She remembered when she was with Paula Prenter. It was all parties and work and rough sex. Hell, she couldn't even remember ever eating with her. Paula always liked her thin- she'd come up from behind and grip at her sharp hipbones. Maybe the smaller Melina was, the easier she was to control.  
She can't even imagine being that miserable anymore. That lonely. That starved, for touch or attention or food or love. Not with Jaime.  
Melina had never felt so warm or full or loved. Hell, she was spoiled. If she wanted to be carried, Jaime carried her. If she wanted her favorite pasty, Jaime made sure she got it.  
It was a lot of tough love, too. There were nights when she wouldn't leave the studio, and Jaime would have to come and drag her out once her bandmates had given up trying to get her to call it a day. She wasn't controlling by any means, just watchful. She let Melina suffer the consequences to her actions if necessary. Melina was an adult, after all, but sometimes she seemed to need a helping hand.  
Most of the nasty, unhealthy habits Melina had were nipped in the arse. The candle wasn't being burned at both ends anymore- and the glow was just as divine.  
If anything, it was brighter.

During time off, Melina would frequent at her favorite clubs. She'd throw a few back, take a few lines of cocaine, grind on the first fat butch she could find on the floor and bring them back home with her.  
She didn't usually remember the night the next day.  
On her first weekend off, Jaime was fully prepared to see her whisked away by the splendors of the nightlife once she got home, but found herself pleasantly surprised to see that Melina was curled under a quilt on the couch with all her cats, waiting for her girlfriend to come home. 

 

The title girlfriend didn't stick around though. "Wife" just rolled off the tongue so nicely.

Melina knew Jaime was different. This time, she knew for sure.


End file.
